Spider-Woman
|publisher = Marvel Comics |debut = Jessica Drew: Marvel Spotlight #32 (Feb. 1977) Julia Carpenter: Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #6 (Oct. 1984) Mattie Franklin: The Spectacular Spider-Man #236 (July 1996) Charlotte Witter: The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2, #5 (May 1999) Veranke: New Avengers #1 (Jan. 2005) |creators = Archie Goodwin, Marie SeverinJohnson, Dan (August 2006). "Marvel's Dark Angel: Back Issue Gets Caught in Spider-Woman's Web", Back Issue Magazine Vol. 1, No. 17, pages 57–63. TwoMorrows Publishing. |characters = Jessica Drew Mary Jane Watson Julia Carpenter Mattie Franklin Charlotte Witter Veranke |cvr_image = Spider-Woman v1 1.png |cvr_caption = Spider-Woman #1 (April 1978) Featuring the Jessica Drew version of the character. Art by Joe Sinnott. |schedule = |format = (vols. 1, 3 & 5) Ongoing series (vols. 2 & 4) Limited series |limited = y |ongoing = y |Superhero = y |pub_series = Marvel Comics |1stishhead = vol 1 |1stishyr = 1978 |1stishmo = April |endishyr = 1983 |endishmo = June |1stishhead1 = vol 2 |1stishyr1 = 1993 |1stishmo1 = November |endishyr1 = 1994 |endishmo1 = February |1stishhead2 = vol 3 |1stishyr2 = 1999 |1stishmo2 = July |endishyr2 = 2000 |endishmo2 = December |1stishhead3 = vol 4 |1stishyr3 = 2009 |1stishmo3 = November |endishyr3 = 2010 |endishmo3 = May |1stishhead4 = vol 5 |1stishyr4 = 2014 |1stishmo4 = November |endishyr4 = 2015 |endishmo4 = November |1stishhead5 = vol 6 |1stishyr5 = 2015 |1stishmo5 = November |endishmo5 = Present |issues = (vol. 1) 50 (vol. 2) 4 (vol. 3) 18 (vol. 4) 7 (vol. 5) 10''' (vol. 6)' 9+ |main_char_team = '(vols. 1, 4, 5, & 6)' Jessica Drew '(vol. 2)' Julia Carpenter '(vol. 3)' Mattie Franklin |writers = |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators_series = |TPB = |ISBN = |cat = super |subcat = Marvel Comics |altcat = |hero = y |villain = y |sortkey = Spider-Woman |sort_title = Spider-Woman }} '''Spider-Woman' is the code name of several fictional characters in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The first and original Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew, had her own animated television series, and the second Spider-Woman, Julia Carpenter, was a regular in the 1990s TV series Iron Man, part of The Marvel Action Hour. Publication history Marvel Comics' then-publisher Stan Lee said in 1978, shortly after Spider-Woman's debut in Marvel Spotlight #32 (Feb. 1977) and the start of the character's 50-issue self-titled series (cover-dated April 1978 – June 1983), the character originated because, Following that initial Spider-Woman series, more followed. Volume two was a miniseries published from November 1993 through February 1994; volume three was published from July 1999 through December 2000; and volume four, featuring Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman, was published from November 2009 through May 2010. Volume Five ran from November 2014 through the fall of 2015, featuring Jessica Drew as Spider-Woman. In the March 2015 issue of The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #13, Jessica boasts "I have never needed rescuing. Ever. See my wiki entry." In November 2015, Spider-Woman Vol. 6 launched as part of Marvel's All-New, All-Different event with the same creative team as Volume 5. This volume saw her wearing the same costume as in Volume 5, but now she was pregnant and working as a private investigator. Spider-Women * Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman, who left the role in the early 1980s. By the late 2000s, she returned to it. This version of the character starred in her own animated TV series in 1979 (which is not to be confused with the similarly named Web Woman animated series of the same time period). * Julia Carpenter, a former member of the superhero teams the Avengers and Omega Flight, who becomes Arachne and the second Madame Web. * Mattie Franklin, who briefly impersonated the then-retired Spider-Man before receiving her own short-lived comics series. Mattie also appeared in Alias #16–21, before going on to appear in the 2007–2008 Loners miniseries. Currently deceased. * Charlotte Witter, a supervillain who used the name. * Veranke, queen of the shape-shifting extraterrestrial race the Skrulls, who impersonated Jessica Drew over a long period of time and was a founding member of the superhero team the New Avengers. Currently deceased. Other versions Helen Goddard An unrelated earlier "Spider-Woman" was published by Harry "A" Chesler's Dynamic Comics in 1944. She was a non-superpowered crime-fighter named Helen Goddard and made her first and only appearance in the Golden Age comic book Major Victory #1.[http://www.comics.org/issue/3333/ Major Victory #1 (Dynamic Publications 1940s Chesler, 1944 Series] at the Grand Comics Database Spider Super Stories A character called "Spider-Woman" (Valerie the Librarian) appears in the recurring live-action skit "Spidey Super Stories" on the 1970s PBS children's television series The Electric Company. She also appears as Spider-Woman in the spin-off comic book series Spidey Super Stories #11 (August 1975). She has no superpowers. Mary Jane Watson There are two alternate versions of Mary Jane Watson known as Spider-Woman. The first version is a ninja of the Spider-clan in the Marvel Mangaverse, and the other version is featured in the Exiles series. Ashley Barton In the pages of Old Man Logan, Ashley Barton is the daughter of Tonya Parker and Hawkeye who did not like the way that Kingpin was running Hammer Falls. She becomes "Spider-B****", allying herself with a new Punisher and Daredevil, and plans to take back Hammer Falls, only for the group to be captured and Daredevil and Punisher to be fed to the carnivorous dinosaurs.Wolverine Vol. 3 #67. Marvel Comics. Hawkeye breaks his daughter out of her cell. Hawkeye and Ashley confront Kingpin, and Ashley kills him and takes over Hammer Falls.Wolverine Vol. 3 #69. Marvel Comics. Old Man Logan rescues Hawkeye as Ashley sends her men after them.Wolverine Vol. 3 #70. Marvel Comics. Ashley appears the "Spider-Verse" storyline, now called Spider-Woman, and is among the spider-powered characters that are recruited by Superior Spider-Man (Doctor Octopus' mind in Peter Parker's body) to help fight the Inheritors.Superior Spider-Man #32. Marvel Comics. The name change was to make her more family-friendly.Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #10. Marvel Comics. Gwen Stacy In the 2014 series "Spider-Verse," the Gwen Stacy of Earth-65 is bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Peter Parker, becoming her universe's version of Spider-Woman. She is featured in her own solo series Spider-Gwen. Ultimate Marvel An Ultimate Marvel version of Spider-Woman is featured with the Ultimate continuity. This version of Jessica Drew is a gender-swapped clone of the Peter Parker of the Ultimate Universe. Mayday Parker Peter and MJ's daughter from the alternate future MC2, commonly known as Spider-Girl, began calling herself Spider-Woman after her father's death.Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #15 In other media Television * The Jessica Drew version of Spider-Woman was featured in a 1979 Spider-Woman cartoon voiced by Joan Van Ark. * In the 1981 episode "The Triumph of the Green Goblin" from the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends animated series, Firestar (Angelica Jones) dresses as the Jessica Drew version of Spider-Woman at a costume party. The episode was adapted in the comic book Spider-Man & His Amazing Friends #1 (December 1981). Similarly, Spidey Super Stories #56 (January 1982) features Mary Jane Watson dressed as the Jessica Drew version of Spider-Woman at a costume party. Both stories feature Peter Parker wearing Halloween costume versions of his traditional Spider-Man costume to the parties, as well as the Green Goblin interrupting both parties. * The Julia Carpenter version of Spider-Woman appeared regularly in the 1994 Iron Man animated series voiced by Casey DeFranco in Season One and Jennifer Hale in Season Two. * Spider-Woman motion comics have also been made as part of the Marvel Knights Animated line, based on the series written by Brian Michael Bendis. They are called Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D. and came out June 14, 2011. In the series, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) has an English accent and is voiced by actress Nicolette Reed. * The Mary Jane Watson version of Spider-Woman (also referenced as Spider-MJ) appears in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six, voiced by Tara Strong. In this incarnation, she becomes Spider-Woman after a small fragment of the Carnage Symbiote is converted to her control (similar to Flash Thompson's transformation into Agent Venom) thanks to an experiment by Dr. Curt Connors. Video games * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) is a playable character in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance voiced by Tasia Valenza. She possesses all of the powers she has in the comic book except super-strength and her alternate costumes are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent variant costume (a navy blue and black unmasked version of her classic costume, with white glider webs and a silver belt), Julia Carpenter's Arachne attire, and Spider-Girl's costume. Originally, Mattie Franklin's Spider-Woman attire was intended to be one of the alternate costumes (as this was shown in an unlockable concept art screen) but was replaced by Spider-Girl's. * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) appears in the PlayStation 2 and PSP versions of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. At one point, she has become infected with the symbiote and trying to fight the symbiotic control. * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) appears in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 voiced by Elizabeth Daily. * Ultimate Spider-Woman was mentioned in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. * Both Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) and Arachne (Julia Carpenter) are playable characters in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) is a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) is a playable character in the video game Lego Marvel Super Heroes voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * The Ultimate version of Spider-Woman appears in Spider-Man Unlimited as a playable character. * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) is a playable character in the match-three mobile game Marvel Puzzle Quest. * The Ultimate version of Spider-Woman is playable in the Spider-Man DLC pack for Lego Marvel's Avengers, but is referred to as Spider-Girl.http://marvel.com/news/video_games/26213/spider-man_swings_into_lego_marvels_avengers Film *The Gwen Stacy Spider-Woman appears in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, voiced by Hailee Steinfeld. *Jessica Drew and Gwen Stacy will appear in a female-centered spin-off to the 2018 animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Miscellaneous * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) was among the ten Marvel characters on a set of Marvel Comics Super Heroes commemorative postage stamps that were issued in 2007. See also ;Marvel characters utilizing the Spider-Woman identity * Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker), daughter of Spider-Man/Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson in an alternate future who starts calling herself Spider-Woman after the events of Spider-Verse * Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson), as Spider-Woman * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy), commonly referred to as "Spider-Gwen" ;Other female spider-themed Marvel characters * Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon), previously Araña * Madame Web (Cassandra Webb), grandmother of Charlotte Witter * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Black Widow (Yelena Belova) * She-Venom (Anne Weying) * Tarantula (Maria Vasquez) * Silk (comics) * SP//dr (Peni Parker) References External links * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Universe * Spider-Woman vol.4 online at Rucomics.info * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Database Project * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on August 2, 2017. * * * * * * Spider-Woman sales figures for 1979–1982 at the Comics Chronicles Category:Spider-Woman Category:Comics about spiders Category:Comics about women Category:Comics spin-offs Category:Female characters in comics Category:Spider-Man characters code names Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1977